<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#RABID by Ger0nim0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120185">#RABID</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0'>Ger0nim0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Anomaly Man Chronicles [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Korean Movie-Misc., ビースターズ | BEASTARS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Isolation, Survival Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Animals have human-like behaviors and human-like lifestyles. But where there's civilization, there is a crisis...</p><p>A crisis that might be their last...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Anomaly Man Chronicles [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#RABID</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Things were borrowed from other sources. THEY ARE NOT MINE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a forest far from the city, a German shepherd was stumbling around. A pair of hikers, a female spotted hyena and a male North American beaver, sees the poor dog just seemingly walking around, lost in the woods. They got close to him to ask if he needed help finding his way back to civilization. The response they got was…terrifying.</p><p>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV</p><p>
  <span class="u">Cherryton Academy</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Day 0</span>
</p><p>Haru just got out of the shower and began to dry her body with a towel. Her roommates have left early so she had the dorm all to herself. The little dwarf rabbit turned on the TV and turned to the news to find out if the weather was going to be okay for her to visit the garden. They said that skies will be clear of clouds and that temperatures would be 27 degrees at its highest. As she turned away to dress up, she heard the news switching to the latest story about two hikers; a hyena and a beaver went missing, and a “lost dog” ended up attacking an elderly giraffe couple. Haru was in the middle of putting her uniform skirt on when she heard the latest story. The concern was briefly brushed off. Murders and assaults involving carnivores and herbivores were not news to anyone at this point. She immediately changed the channel to one that featured soap operas—</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xU0h8LS6uSg">[EAS tone]</a>
</p><p>The TV started to blare that dreadful alert tone. And then the message came in…</p><p>
  <em>“If you are hearing this message, know that this is NOT a drill. Please remain in your homes until further notice…”</em>
</p><p>Haru jumped at the sound of explosions and screaming. She looked outside of her dorm window. Students and staff were running around, trying to get away from something. She saw a bull hugging a female bear student, who seemed scared of the pandemonium. The bull twitched until he stopped and immediately bit the poor bear. There was so much blood spurting out of that neck.</p><p>VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBBuVe1tRwk">[From the Korean Netflix film, “#ALIVE”]</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>